everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Omayra Piojo
Omayra Piojo is the daughter of the princess and the prince from the Panamanian fairy tale The Louse-Drum. Info Name: Omayra Piojo Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Louse-Drum Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To become a famous drummer and entertain the world with my drum skills. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at playing the drum. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have trouble due to my selective mutism, which makes a lot of people think that I don't talk. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's fun playing all the different instruments in here. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's really boring, and I think I know how to be a princess without some stupid class. Best Friend Forever After: Probably the louse-drum that I hold dear. Character Appearance Omayra is of average height, with tan skin, long black hair in braids and brown eyes. She wears a purple and green shirt with a drum pattern and green capris. Personality Omayra is a quiet girl who loves music. She loves playing the drum and wants more than anything to be a drummer. She isn't very good with words due to her selective mutism and often has trouble speaking up. She has a louse-drum of her own, and has a strong attachment to it, valuing it above anything else. Biography Hola! I'm Omayra Piojo, the daughter of the princess from The Louse-Drum. I'm going to tell you my story. My mother had a drum made from a louse, which she used to play all the time. Her father held a banquet where princes would guess what her drum was made from. None of them guessed correctly. One day,wicked old man overheard her calling out the correct answer to a prince. The old man went to the king and guessed correctly, thus getting the princess as his bride. The princess protested, but the marriage took place and the king banished his daughter and son-in-law. The couple traveled to a waterfall, where they bathed. When the old man was asleep, the princess pushed him into the water, and he dissolved, but turned into a hideous lump that lay on her shoulder and answered for her. The princess wandered for a while and came to a palace where she found work as a kitchen maid. She did not speak so the lump wouldn't speak, so she was called The Mute. The prince fell in love with her and suspected that she was a princess. One day, the queen asked her to make a corndough pudding. The princess remembered the lump, and tricked it into going all the way down her arm onto her finger. She cut off the lump, and it melted. The prince was betrothed to another woman, so she got dressed up, went to find the prince and confessed her love for him. The prince broke his engagement to the other woman and married the princess instead. Like most fairy tales, the story ended happily. My mom even made peace with her parents. I am one of my parents' five children, and I'm the middle child and only girl. We live in my paternal grandparents' palace. The whole story with the lump is nothing but a memory for my mother, and she doesn't think about it much. And now enough about my parents: I'll tell you more about me in the next paragraph. Like my mother, I'm fond of music, especially drums. My maternal grandparents fattened up another louse and had it slaughtered to make me a louse-drum of my own I play it very frequently, and it keeps me from getting bored. I admit, I have an emotional attachment to the drum, and I guard it with my life. I'm very careful about leaving it alone since I'm afraid of it getting damaged or even destroyed. I'm glad that I can trust my roommate with my louse-drum - I'm glad the school gave me a good roommate. I'm very quiet, and I don't talk that much. It's becausa I have selective mutism. I can talk fine, but much of the time I stay silent because I feel embarrassed talking. I can communicate in sign language to talk to other people without actually talking. People are genuinely surprised when they hear me talk and realize that I can talk like anyone else. Of course, old habits are hard to break, and I continue being silent even though I know I should try to make more effort to talk. Despite not talking much, I like it here. I especially love Muse-ic class and playing my drum as well as other instruments. I want to be a drummer when I grow up and perform for others. I'm not keen on my destiny at all and I'd rather write my own story instead of follow one that's been passed down for generations. I need to take my place among the stars and let music lead the way. Trivia *Omayra's surname means "louse" in Spanish. *Omayra has a pet scarlet macaw named Bonito. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress